Desperately Seeking Sarah
by HighonLP
Summary: When Top Secret files get stolen from the Air Force, they recruit Mac to help them get them back. But when she gets stuck in the middle of a deal gone bad, how will she get out? I think the title’s a spoiler in itself, lol.
1. Part 1

Title: Desperately Seeking Sarah (Part 1) Author: Daphne E-mail: Srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Archive: Let me know if you do Disclaimer: I don't owe them and I have no money so don't sue me. Category: Action, JAGfic, eventually H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: When Top Secret files get stolen from the Air Force, they recruit Mac to help them get them back. But when she gets stuck in the middle of a deal gone bad, how will she get out? I think the title's a spoiler in itself, lol. Spoilers: Picks up.I guess near 'Shifting Sands' in regards to the state of their occupations and their relationships Author Note: (1) Most of my other works have been, well.shippery to the core. And while this will eventually get there, I thought I'd try something a little different. So, let me know if I should go back lol. This is what happens when ALL your classes in college are BORING!! (2) I'm currently in the Air Force ROTC so yes, Gen. Jumper is really our Chief of Staff and yes there really are bases where I said there are. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0330; 31 October 2003 BUCKLEY AIR FORCE BASE DENVER COLORADO  
  
Major Evans sighed as he stood and stretched, his old body cracking and popping as he did so. He looked over at the calendar on the wall. "Not much longer until I can finally retire." A weary smile crept across his worn face. He'd been counting down the days for months now, maybe even years. He loved the service, but was more than ready to relax. The stress was starting to get to him, especially now.  
  
He stared down at the keys on his belt loop. When he'd enlisted, he'd had dreams of grandeur, saving the world, and what-not. He certainly never pictured himself guarding the keys to a vault that contained 'Top Secret' files. But now that was his job and he wasn't going to complain. He signed a contract stating that he'd do whatever was needed. He'd taken an oath knowing that one of the Air Force's core values was 'service before self.'  
  
So, he sat there night after night. His gun was always ready for anyone that tried to take the keys from him. He looked over at the clock. "Thank God." He mumbled to himself. The day shift would be there soon to relieve him of his duties and he'd be one day closer to R-day which was how his last day was written in his planner.  
  
When the phone rang, he grumbled and picked up the receiver. "Major Evans."  
  
A frantic voice came over the line. "Major, we have a situation. Someone killed Captain Myers. They took the combination to the vault and we have reason to believe that-.." The line went dead and the lights went out.  
  
The Major's hand moved immediately to the gun at his hip, but before he could draw it, the deafening sound of gun fire filled the room. He slumped forward, sprawling across the desk.  
  
A figure dressed all in black came up behind the now lifeless Major. "I guess your retirement came sooner than you'd expected." The sadistic laugh filled the room. He took the keys and silently left the room.  
  
MEANWHILE AT AIR FORCE HEAD QUARTERS  
  
The young lieutenant slowly hung up the phone. "Sir, the line went dead."  
  
The normally collected General's face paled. "We have to get those files back. If they fell into the wrong hands." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. ".God help us all."  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

PART 2  
  
0830; 1 November 2003 JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
Mac knocked twice on the Admiral's door. As soon as she'd gotten in, Coates had ran up to her to tell her the Admiral wanted to see her ASAP, as in before she had even gotten to set her stuff down. So, she left all her belongings in the chair beside his door.  
  
"Enter." AJ ran his hand over his head.  
  
Mac came to stand at attention in front of his desk. She popped her salute. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie reports as ordered."  
  
AJ returned the salute half-heartedly. "At ease. You may have a seat, Colonel." His voice sounded worn, which put her on alert. "Colonel Mackenzie, this is General John Jumper. He's the Air Force's Chief of Staff."  
  
Mac made a move to stand again, but he waved it off. She nodded and settled in her chair once more. "Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
"Likewise, Colonel. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled faintly at the look that passed across her face. "Don't worry, Colonel. They were only good things."  
  
Mac nodded slightly and looked to the Admiral. "Sir?"  
  
"Colonel, the General has come to ask for your assistance in a sensitive matter."  
  
Mac nodded once more and turned her attention back to General Jumper.  
  
"For the past six months, we've had Top Secret files stored in a vault at Kefluvik Airport near Reykjavik, Iceland. To open the vault, you need keys and the combination. In an effort to keep the files safe, the keys were guarded at Buckley Air Force Base in Denver, Colorado which the combination was guarded at Andersen Air Force Base in Agana, Guam. And as you're aware of, enlistment is down and with the war, our forces are stretched thin. So, we've only been able to have a few people on guard." He watched as all the information sunk in before continuing."  
  
"Last night, all of the bases were infiltrated. All the men that were on guard were killed and the files are now gone. Each of the attacks occurred within five minutes of each other." He paced slightly. "Meaning that, there are at least three people involved in this. And we're almost positive that it was an inside job. There are very few people that knew the locations of the three items or that they even existed at all. Not to mention, you can't just walk onto a military base, you must have some familiarity to be able to get inside undetected."  
  
Mac nodded as she studied the file in her lap. "I'm very sorry for your losses. But with all due respect sir, where do I fit in with all of this?"  
  
"For one, the files are of a sensitive matter. Many of our enemies would pay top-dollar for the contents. We'd use one of our own, but as I said, we're almost certain that it was an inside job. And we need someone that we can trust. Secondly, this will, in all likelihood be quite dangerous. You come highly recommended by our contacts in the CIA. And lastly, you're an expert marksman, which is definitely an asset."  
  
"Colonel, you're in no way required to do this." AJ interjected. "Especially after what you went through in Paraguay, no one would blame you. Not to mention, that I don't really need anyone else resigning to come after you."  
  
If he wasn't her commanding officer, she'd have knocked him right out of his chair, but she simply took a deep breath and nodded. "Things are slow enough that Commander Sturgis and Lieutenant Roberts could handle things here without me, correct sir?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "That is correct, Colonel."  
  
Mac turned to General Jumper. "Where do you need me and when, sir?"  
  
"Excellent, the Air Force gives you its thanks, Colonel."  
  
"Sir, thank me when I retrieve the files."  
  
"When, not if; I like your confidence. You fly out at 1320. General Coleman will meet you at Keflavik. That's the last place that was attacked and the last place the files were seen, so you can start there."  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
He handed her a ticket. "Good luck, Colonel." He turned to AJ. "And thanks for the loan, AJ. We owe you one." He turned and left the room, placing a call to General Coleman that help was on its way.  
  
Mac stood and snapped to attention. "Will that be all, sir?"  
  
AJ sighed. "Are you trying to prove something, Colonel?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm just trying to do my job, sir." She answered, her eyes caged.  
  
He nodded. "Then, good luck, Colonel. Take the rest of the morning off to get ready and come back soon." He returned her salute.  
  
"Aye aye, sir." She did an about face and marched out of the room, collecting her things as she made her way out into the bullpen. She took a look in Harm's office and sighed softly. It was definitely weird to see Sturgis in there, but times changed and if you didn't change with them, you'd get left behind. She gathered a few things from her office before heading to her apartment. She gathered her stuff, making sure she had the warmest of her uniform coats and before she knew it, it was time to go to the airport.  
  
She grabbed her cell phone just as her taxi showed up. She didn't want to risk leaving her car in a parking lot nor did she want to pay the bill, especially when she didn't know when she'd be home. She pushed the first speed dial and waited impatiently as it continued to do nothing but ring. Finally, his voice mail picked up causing her heart to sink slightly. She shook herself, hoping her voice was steady. "Hey, well.I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way out of town. I'm not quite sure when I'll be back, but I'd really like to talk to you when I get home. I've been thinking about what I said a lot and, well, if you still want to have that talk that we tabled, I'm all for it. I hope you're okay. I'll assume that no news is good news, but.just call me soon." She sighed softly and hung up as she walked onto the waiting plane.  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Part 3

((I don't know if anyone's ready this since I haven't heard from anyone, but if so, here's part 3))  
  
Part 3  
  
0220; 2 NOVEMBER 2003 KEFLUVIK AIRPORT NEAR REYKJAVIK, ICELAND  
  
Mac rubbed her eyes before putting on her cover as she stepped off the plane. She immediately pulled her coat tighter around her as the cold air surrounded her. 'Why couldn't the damn vault have been in Hawaii or something?' She thought to herself as she made her way towards the building.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the doors opened and she was greeted with warmth. She quickened her steps slightly to get inside where she began to scan the room for the General. Finally, she spotted him standing by a fireplace and made her way to him, snapping a salute.  
  
General Coleman returned the salute. "You must be Colonel Mackenzie. Welcome to Kefluvik." He smiled very faintly. "Sorry, someone forgot to turn on the heater outside."  
  
Mac returned the faint smile. "It's quite alright, sir."  
  
General Coleman nodded. "I'm sure that you're exhausted. So we'll get you to your room and you can start your investigation in the morning. General Jumper informed me that you've already been briefed?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes, sir. He told me about the situation. I've been trying to figure out where to start."  
  
He handed her a list of names. "These people have come forward to be interviewed. They believe that they have information pertinent to your investigation."  
  
She nodded again. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Airman Daniels will show you to your rack."  
  
"Yes, sir." She snapped to and saluted. "Good evening, sir."  
  
"Good evening, Colonel." He returned the salute and motioned for the Airman who rushed over, saluting them both.  
  
"Airman First Class Daniels." Both Mac and the General returned the salute. "Daniels, show the Colonel to her rack so she can get some rest."  
  
Daniels nodded. "Right this way, Ma'am." He led Mac down the long hall.  
  
"How long have you been stationed her, Airman?"  
  
"Just under five months, Ma'am."  
  
"Are there any personnel here that would you believe would commit treason?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. And I don't understand why someone would do it." He shook his head slightly.  
  
Mac nodded. "Neither do I, Airman."  
  
He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. "Here are your quarters Ma'am. If you need anything, I'm on duty tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Airman."  
  
He snapped his salute. "Will that be all, Ma'am."  
  
"Yes, good evening." She returned the salute and headed into the small room, a tiny sigh escaping her lips. She never missed living on base. The quarters were always so cramped, but at least there was a bed, albeit uncomfortable. And a bed was all she needed at the moment. She considered not changing, but uniforms weren't all that comfortable. So, she changed quickly and flopped down on the hard bed, falling asleep almost immediately despite all the thoughts that were running through her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
0820 2 NOVEMBER 2003 KEFLUVIK AIRPORT NEAR REYKJAVIK, ICELAND  
  
Morning came way too early for Mac. When Airman Daniels knocked on her door, she groaned inwardly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Just a minute, Airman." She pulled out her BDUs and changed before opening the door. "Good morning, Airman Daniels."  
  
"Good morning, ma'am. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Like a log, Airman."  
"I've contacted the personnel that you're to interview and set up times for each of them. They'll meet you in the conference room starting at 0845."  
  
"Thank you, Airman Daniels." She grabbed her cover and her briefcase. "Lead the way."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and led her back down the hall to the conference room. "Here you are, ma'am. There's coffee in the pot already, so help yourself." He waited until she returned his salute and left.  
  
Mac poured herself a mug of the magical elixir and sighed happily as the hot liquid passed her lips. She took her seat and once more studied the files in front of her. "There has to be something." She said softly.  
  
After two hours and several interviews, she still had nothing substantial. She was ready to throw the files across there room when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." The door opened to reveal a young man.  
  
"Ma'am, First Lieutenant Layne reports as order."  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant. Have a seat." She watched him do so. "I'm going to get right to the point, Lieutenant. What do you have that is going to help me?"  
  
"Ma'am, I was a computer science major in college. My computer skills are why I'm here now. When the files went missing, the General asked that I begin searching any computer activity going in or out of the three bases involved for the past six months. It wasn't easy, but I came across these emails." He slid some papers across the desk.  
  
Mac picked them up and began to read over them, her eyes widening slightly. She looked back up at him. "I can't believe that."  
  
He nodded. "I was surprised by it myself, ma'am."  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Mac once more stared at the file. "Thank you, Lieutenant, that'll be all."  
  
He stood and saluted. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." He quickly made his way out of the room, squaring his corners.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind him, Mac grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed the familiar number. "Come on, Clay. Pick up." A sigh of relief escaped her lips when his voice came over the phone. "Hey, it's me."  
  
"Sarah? How are things in Iceland?"  
  
She could hear his faint smile. "It's cold, but how did you know that I was here?"  
  
"Well, I still have some connections you know?" He chuckled softly.  
  
"Good, I was counting on that. First of all, what the hell is in these files?"  
  
"They are plans for a new aircraft. It's designed to be fast, maneuverable and virtually undetectable. They refer to it as the Chameleon for that reason. It'll be the most powerful aircraft ever made."  
  
"So, do you have any idea why the Secretary of the Air Force would steal them and be planning to sell them to Iraq?"  
  
He was quiet for a minute. "Well, I've heard that General Waters has been having money problems, which happens when the prostitute that you've been hiring on a monthly basis decides to start blackmailing you."  
  
Mac sighed softly. "I was hoping that it wouldn't make any sense so it wouldn't be true. Thanks for the information, Clay. I need to read through the rest of these emails."  
  
"If you need anything else, let me know."  
  
"I will and Clay?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you heard anything about him?" She asked very softly.  
  
"You mean, Rabb?" He sighed inwardly. "The last I heard, he was offered a field agent position and was doing well."  
  
Mac nodded. "I've tried to call him, but he never picks up."  
  
"He's a fool, Sarah. A damned fool."  
  
"Clay, please. We've been through this already."  
  
"Yeah." He said softly. "Well, if I hear anything else about him, I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks, Clay. I better go."  
  
"Be careful, Sarah. People would kill for those files."  
  
"I'm a marine, Clay. I'll be okay. I'll talk to you later." She hung up slowly and collected her files, taking everything back to her quarters. She dug out her cell phone and sighed. "Great. Even if he wanted to call, I have no signal here." She tossed the phone back into her bag and sat down with the emails. "Oh God.they're making the exchange in." She took a moment to consult her internal clock. ".two hours and twenty-five minutes." She got out her sidearm and took the emails as she rushed out of the room, hurriedly returning salutes as she made her way to the General's office.  
  
"Colonel, where's the fire?" The General asked when he saw her reach his doorframe.  
  
"About thirty miles from here, sir. The exchange is scheduled to take place in two hours and, well now in twenty minutes."  
  
He stood. "You're sure, Colonel?"  
  
"Positive, sir." She handed over the emails. She watched as realization crossed his face.  
  
"General Waters?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He nodded slightly and grabbed his phone. "Get the assault team ready to go and now. We leave in ten minutes." He hung up. "Well, Colonel, we owe you our thanks."  
  
"Let's just get the files back, sir. That'll be thanks enough."  
  
"Very well, Colonel." He pulled out his own sidearm. "Follow me." He lead her out back were several Airmen and a few lower ranking officers were waiting. "Let's move out." The all quickly got into the vehicles and sped down the road following the General.  
  
When the got close, they all turned off the headlights. "So far everything's quiet." Mac said softly as they pulled up to an old abandoned building. She checked her sidearm before getting out. They all crept towards the building silently, their eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Mac pointed to an empty truck parked off to the side, partially hidden behind a few trees. The sound of an engine caused them to turn there attention to the main road. A car pulled to a stop.  
  
"Cover." The General ordered quietly. They all ducked out of sight. The car sped off down the road, tires squealing.  
  
"I don't hear anything inside." Mac whispered. "We should break up some. I'll head inside and check things out. Someone needs to search the truck."  
  
He nodded. "Jordan, Matthews, Peters watch her six." Three men stepped forward. The General gave instructions to the remaining men as Mac carefully opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
They searched the inside of the building, sighing softly when they turned up nothing. "Let's get out of here." Mac instructed and Jordan, Matthews and Peters made their way back down the steps to the first floor. They turned back when they didn't hear Mac following. "Go on, I'll be right there." They nodded and headed out the door.  
  
Mac went back into the room they had just come from. She went over to the closet and opened it again. Something just didn't look right about the back wall. She pushed on it and gasped softly as it gave way to reveal another room. She pulled her sidearm out again as she stepped through the opening.  
  
"Where's the Colonel?" The General demanded.  
  
"She said that she was-." They were interrupted by a cry of surprise and pain.  
  
The man dropped the bat down beside Mac's body before scooping her up and flipping her over his shoulder. He carried her down and out the back to a waiting Hilo. "Get us out of here." He barked.  
  
Jordan and Matthews ran back down after checking the house. "There's no sign of her, sir."  
  
The sound of the Hilo taking off grabbed their attention. "Call the Admiral and get me the CIA on the phone..NOW!" The General screamed.  
  
TBC  
  
((A/N: The real Sec. of the AF is Dr. James G. Roche; Gen. Waters is made- up)) 


	5. Part 5

((A/N For those of you that read "Harm-Ful Encounter", "Ticking Clock", and/or "Perfect", I am planning on doing sequels for all three of these stories. I already have some ideas for them. ( Just thought that I'd let everyone know. I just wanted to try a few different types of stories before going back to do sequels. And I'm hoping to have this story done before Friday if possible so that I can send it in with the rest of my stories to the fanfic awards thing. Of course I have four tests this week and two hours of PT for ROTC, lol. Anyway now onto part 5.))  
  
Part 5  
  
0800; 3 NOVEMBER 2003 CIA HEADQUARTERS LANGLEY, VIRGINIA  
  
Harm made his way towards the break room for his morning coffee. He ran his hand through his hair, making a mental note to get it cut. Then again, he wasn't in the military anymore, so there were no regulations requiring him to do it. //Maybe I'll just keep it longer.// He thought as he reached the door, finding two other agents in the middle of a discussion.  
  
"See, that's why you don't send a JAG officer to do the CIA's job." Cornelius said, shaking his head before taking a long sip. "Now not only do we have to do her job, but we have to find her as well."  
  
Harm stopped in his tracks, his heart dropping slightly. //No, not her. It couldn't be Mac.// "Hey, JAG officers can make damn fine agents." He tried to make his voice sound light.  
  
"Not in this case. This officer just caused more problems."  
  
"Oh really?" Harm asked. "What happened?"  
  
"The Air Force recruited a JAG officer to try to find some stolen files for them. The files were about to be sold, so they went it to stop it and recover the files. The officer was abducted. They flew her away by Hilo."  
  
Harm nodded, trying to keep calm. "Who was she? Maybe I knew her."  
  
Cornelius shrugged. "A marine Colonel. I can't remember her name."  
  
Harm swallowed hard. "Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it. Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Excuse me." Harm pushed his way out of the break room and rushed down the hall to Kershaw's office. "I need to see him now." He demanded.  
  
The secretary nodded. "Just a moment, sir."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I need in there NOW!"  
  
Kershaw stepped out of his office. "What the hell is going on out here?"  
  
"Sir, I have to go after her."  
  
"Go after whom?"  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie. I heard you're sending people in to find her and the files. I want to be part of that team."  
  
"Mr. Rabb, I already have that team assembled and ready to go."  
  
Harm sighed. "Talk about déjà vu. If you won't send me, then I'll have to go on my own. I gave up JAG and the Navy to find her once; I can always find another job."  
  
Kershaw crossed his arms across his chest, studying the younger man. "She means that much to you?"  
  
"She'd do the same for me in a heartbeat."  
  
"Can you be ready in an hour?"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Yes, sir. Thank you."  
  
"Just try to keep your emotions in tact there. Meet over at the air strip in one hour. If you're late, they will leave without you."  
  
Harm nodded and rushed out of the building, driving home at record speed. He heard his cell phone beep, indicating that he had a message. He pushed the voice mail button, his heart dropping even more when he heard her voice. "Hang in there, Jarhead. I'm coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAME TIME UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
ICELAND  
  
Mac groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head, sitting up slowly. She looked around the small room, shivering. There didn't seem to be any heat in the room at all. She jumped to her feet when she heard the door open.  
  
"I see you've finally woken up, Colonel. Sorry, but we're fresh out of Advil."  
  
"General Waters." She replied tightly.  
  
"You know the military well, Colonel."  
  
"So do you, apparently. However, you must've forgotten the 'service before self' part of the core values."  
  
He chuckled. "Everything has a price. And when that price is met, core values are meaningless."  
  
"So committing treason is wore a few bucks?"  
  
"More like a few billion bucks. And yes, a man's got to do what a man's go to do to survive. And this way, I not only survive, I survive well."  
  
"Then why aren't you off living this life of luxury?" Mac asked bitterly.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Because you screwed it up. Your people scared off my contact. Now I have to convince them that our plans haven't been compromised."  
  
"Then, why take me? You're only asking for more problems."  
  
"I have to keep you out of the way until I get this done. So, if they find you, so be it. We'll be long gone by then."  
  
"So, you're planning on leaving me here?"  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry, after awhile the cold doesn't really bother you anymore. Besides, I'm not going to risk taking a marine anywhere, I'm not stupid, Colonel."  
  
Mac swallowed hard and made a run for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He shoved her hard into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. "See, I was going to at least give you a few blankets, food and water so you'd have a fighting chance to survive until someone found you. But now? Fend for yourself." He slammed the door, doing up all the locks and bolts.  
  
"NO!" Mac screamed and pulled frantically on the door.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
0920  
  
LANGLEY AIR FORCE BASE AIRSTRIP LANGLEY, VA  
  
"Damn it." Harm cursed, his heart pounding and his tires squealing as he sped into the parking space. Mac would always tease him about being late and now that it was important, he still couldn't be on time. He could almost hear her now, 'You're twenty minutes and fifteen seconds late, Flyboy, maybe you should invest in a watch.' Traffic had been atrocious on the interstate due to a major accident. A sigh of relief escaped his now dry lips when he saw that the plane was still there. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and pulled his bag over his shoulder before beginning to spring towards it. "WAIT!" He yelled desperately as the flight crew began to close the door.  
  
"Boy, aren't you lucky." Cornelius chuckled and let the ladder back down. "Our pilot apparently got a hold of some bad Mexican last night, so we had to wait for him and ending up running twenty minutes behind schedule." He caught Harm's bag when it was tossed up to him and stuffed it under a seat as Harm climbed up into the plane.  
  
"Rabb? What the hell are you doing here?" Webb asked, clearly irritated.  
  
Harm groaned inwardly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Well, seeing as you two are such good friends and all, you can sit together." Cornelius smirked and took the last single seat, leaving only the seat beside Webb.  
  
Harm sighed and moved towards the seat, at least it was in the aisle. "This is going to be a long trip." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Like you're Mr. Congeniality..." Webb rolled his eyes and stood up. "You're taking the window."  
  
"No way, Webb. My legs are longer."  
  
"And? Since we're comparing lengths and all."  
  
"Shove it, Webb. My legs are longer so I need to be able to stretch them out in the aisle." Harm shook his head. "Do you have to win everything?"  
  
"Who says I ever won?" Webb said, a tiny bit of sadness in his voice. The irritation quickly returned. "I mean God, you can give up easily on the most important thing but not where you're sitting?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Harm said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Webb, just sit down man." Cornelius laughed, shaking his head. "What is it with you two anyway?"  
  
"Nothing." They grumbled in unison and took their seats. "So, what are you doing here?" Webb asked again.  
  
"I'd imagine I'm here for the same reason you are."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You ignore her for months and then you find out she's in trouble and its Harm to the rescue. You really need to get over your superhero complex."  
  
"Webb, it's a long flight and unless you want another broken nose I suggest that we don't talk to each other unless it's about a way to find her."  
  
Webb rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat as they took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAME TIME UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
ICELAND  
  
Mac curled up in the corner, her knees to her chest and her teeth chattering as she rubbed her arms vigorously. It was already freezing in the room and was bound to only get worse. She could already see her breath. For once, she thanked God for the warmth of BDUs. She had to figure out a way out of here and more importantly, she had to get the plans or else there probably wouldn't be enough left of Washington D.C. for her to return to.  
  
She scanned the room for something- anything that could help her get out of the room. Her eyes caught a ventilation grate on the ceiling. It wasn't very large, but maybe she could fit through. The question was how would she be able to get up there? Not only that, but she didn't know where it would lead. She sighed softly and continued looking around, keeping the vent in the back of her mind as a last resort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harm rushed down the ladder once they finally touched down in Iceland. His mind was reeling. She could be anywhere. All he knew for sure was that he had to find her before it was too late. He didn't believe she was hurt or worse, not yet at least.  
  
Webb followed him down the ladder. "We've got a station set up about five minutes from here. They're currently trying to pull up the satellite images for the area since the drop was supposed to occur. Hopefully, we will be able to find out where that Hilo went."  
  
Harm nodded. "We have to find her, Webb."  
  
"I know. But she isn't the CIA's first priority, the files are."  
  
"Damnit Webb, she's a person and a damn fine one at that."  
  
"*I* know. But if those files get into the wrong hands, she could die anyway as could countless others."  
  
"We're talking about Mac, Webb. I'm not going to let her die because the Air Force can't keep its 'Top Secret' files, 'Top Secret'."  
  
"She's not going to die. We're going to get to her in time. Maybe we'll get lucky and the files and Sarah will be in the same place. If not, maybe we can convince them to let us go find her ourselves."  
  
Harm chuckled slightly. "The two of us working together as a team...Who would've thought."  
  
"Like you said, we're talking about Sarah." Webb led Harm over to one of the waiting cars and got in. The sped off towards the station.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
2000; 3 NOVEMBER 2003 CIA STATION UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, ICELAND  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Harm threw the print outs across the room. "She's been gone for a whole damn day now and instead of going out there and searching for her, we're in here. She could be hurt, Webb. Or worse." He ended softly.  
  
"Don't give up on her, Rabb. She's a marine and you out of anyone know that she doesn't give up. And we'll find her, but what do you want to do go out there and search for her with no leads? There's more of a chance of finding a needle in a haystack. We don't even know if they're still in Iceland."  
  
"I-.I don't know." Harm answered defeated. "I just, it's driving me crazy. She's out there and I have no clue how to find her."  
  
Webb snorted slightly. "You act like you're the only person in the world that cares about her. You don't think I want to find her? God, I don't know what I'd give to know where she is right now, so shut up and look at the print outs!"  
  
Harm's jaw tightened as did his fist.  
  
"Oh, did I upset the righteous Harmon Rabb?" Webb rolled his eyes. "You know, I wonder if this is even about Sarah. Maybe it's about you being the hero in everyone's eyes, getting the glory and all that. Because I know what's going to happen, you'll find her and everyone will say how wonderful you are and then you'll ignore her again." The next thing Webb saw was the floor.  
  
Harm shook his hand slightly, his knuckles a bit sore from making contact with Webb's jaw. "How dare you question anything about my feelings for her? You know nothing, Webb. Absolutely nothing! If it was about getting all the glory, then why would I be here? I certainly didn't get any glory after resigning my commission and following her to Paraguay. I saved her then and found her fawning all over you. Then I get home and I lose my job and by the fault, my friends. So, where's this glory, Webb? Huh?! If that's what I was after, I'd have learned my lesson months ago."  
  
Webb pushed himself back up into his chair, rubbing his jaw slightly. "So you're in love with her or something?"  
  
Harm gathered the printouts. "Mac knows how I feel about her." His tone was softer.  
  
"Obviously she doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't be as miserable as she's been ever since Paraguay. Do you ever stop to think that maybe she's afraid to assume anything when it comes to how you feel about her? That she's afraid of being wrong and having you reject her again?"  
  
"Again? What do you mean again? And since when are you the relationship specialist, Webb?"  
  
"Again as in Sydney Harbor when she basically threw herself at you only to be told no and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the holes in your relationship."  
  
"She-.she told you about Sydney?"  
  
Webb nodded slightly. "Yeah, she did. She told me a lot about your 'relationship'. We had a lot of time to talk when we were held captive and she seemed more at ease when she was talking about you."  
  
Harm looked up slowly. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Webb mumbled. "Anyway, let's get back to the print outs okay?"  
  
Harm nodded slightly and began to study the papers again, searching for any clue as to where they took Mac.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAME TIME UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
ICELAND  
  
Mac began to pile up anything and everything that she could find or break loose. After searching the entire room, she found no better option. She still wasn't quite high enough to reach the grate. She sighed in frustration. Now what? She jumped to try to reach the pipe that led to the grate, but still couldn't quite reach.  
  
She once more scanned the room. If she could find something to connect to the pipe, maybe she could pull herself up. She looked down at her clothes. Her belt wouldn't be long enough but maybe her pants would work. They were made of a strong material that would definitely support her weight. She stepped down off the pile and took off her combat boots, taking a deep breath before removing the pants. A gasp escaped her as the cold air hit her bare legs.  
  
Mac shook herself and climbed back onto the pile. After several failed attempts, she finally got her pants to flip over the pipe, a sigh of relief escaping her. She took a few deep breaths before starting to pull herself up, hissing slightly from the excursion it needed from her cold muscles. She finally got up high enough to push the grate up and to the side. She rested for a moment before beginning to swing herself.  
  
Soon, she kicked her legs up and into the opening. She squirmed, moving her legs more into the ventilation system. When she had them in enough she rested once more before gritting her teeth and sitting up. She pulled the pants along with her as she disappeared into the opening.  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
2300; 3 NOVEMBER 2003 CIA STATION UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, ICELAND  
  
Agent Cornelius rushed into the room. "We think we found them." He said hurriedly, holding up a print out which he then laid out on the table in front of Harm and Webb. "We went through all the recent satellite images and we've been able to trace the Hilo to this building." He pointed to the 'x' on the paper. "And so far, there has been no more visible movement and the heat sensors are picking up body heat for several people inside."  
  
Webb studied it. "Where is this?"  
  
"It's about forty-five south of here. We're moving out in five so get suited up." He finally looked up at Webb. "Damn man, what happened to your face?"  
  
"Don't ask." Webb replied tightly. "Let's go." He stood and grabbed his Kevlar and his side arm.  
  
Cornelius chuckled slightly as he left the room to go catch up with the others. "They're coming, sir." He informed Agent Hill, the agent in charge.  
  
Harm got suited up, moving in auto pilot. His mind was forty-five minutes away in a building with a Marine. She had to be okay. She was Mac after all, right? She was his gung ho, sempre fi, kick ass jarhead. He loaded his side arm and put it in its holder. "Hurry up, Webb. My Grams moves faster than you." Harm called over his shoulder as left to meet up with the others, Webb hot on his heels.  
  
"You think you're something else, don't you Rabb." Webb rolled his eyes.  
  
"Webb, just shut up. As much as I'd love to knock you on your six again, you're not worth it."  
  
"And you are?" Webb laughed. "What makes you think that you even deserve her?"  
  
"What makes you think you do?" Harm fired back.  
  
"You're not good enough for her, Rabb."  
  
"I know I'm not, but neither are you. But right now it isn't even about any of that. Right now it's about getting her home safely."  
  
Agent Hill stood in front of the group. "It's nice of you two to finally join us. If you're done with your pissing contest, I'd like to start the briefing."  
  
Harm and Webb fell silent and nodded slightly as they fell in with the rest of the agents.  
  
"Good." Agent Hill turned to the group. "Remember, get in and get out. Our first priority is to get the files after that we can try to get the Colonel out. And we can not risk having another person taken captive, so do not go in without backup. The building is approximately forty to forty- five minutes away. When we get close, all headlights are to be killed. We don't want to announce our arrival. The element of surprise is our ally. We're not sure how many of them there are, but I'm sure they're all armed so be careful. Let's move out." They piled into the waiting cars and sped off.  
  
Harm stared blankly at the back of the passenger seat. //Hang in there, Ninja Girl.//  
  
//Hang in there, Sarah.//  
  
Webb and Harm exchanged glances, both knowing what the other was thinking- or more like whom. They were both also wondering whose arms she would go to when this was all over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SAME TIME UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
ICELAND  
  
Mac made her way through the ventilation ducts, trying to ignore how cold the metal was on her bare legs. She reached another opening and froze at the sound of General Waters's voice. Moving forward a bit more, she peered down into the room. He was on the phone, with the buyer no doubt.  
  
"No, we're taking care of that problem..I understand, but she's not an issue anymore..you better be joking! I won't even consider lowering the price! If you want the plans, the only difference in our deal will be the date and the location of the exchange. You have one hour to make your decision or I'll go to someone else." General Waters barked and slammed down the phone.  
  
A young man ran into the room. "Sir, the Colonel's escaped!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's not in the room, sir."  
  
Waters pulled his gun. "It's time to say goodbye to the Colonel. She's been a thorn in my side for long enough." He said tightly and followed the younger man out of the room.  
  
Mac let out the breath she'd been holding and carefully removed the grate. She let her pants drop down into the room before dropping in herself, rolling to absorb the impact. She quickly pulled her pants back on, thankful for the warmth. After searching the room for a weapon, she finally located a 9 mm in one of the drawers. She tucked the sidearm into the back of her pants before continuing to look through the drawers, finally coming across the files which she stuffed down the front of her shirt. "I'll give you a thorn in your side." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that Colonel?"  
  
Mac turned slowly to face the General.  
  
"I'm impressed, Colonel. I never considered the ventilation system to be an escape route."  
  
"That's why you never mess with a marine."  
  
He aimed his gun at her. "Soon to be a dead marine."  
  
Mac dove to the side as he pulled the trigger, but he anticipated her movement. Mac's cry of pain echoed through the building.  
  
TBC  
  
((Special thanks to Kasey for helping me with my brain fart, lol. Gotta love when you know what you want to say but just can't think of it for some reason.)) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Mac fell, her body collapsing behind the desk. She hissed in pain and looked down at her left thigh which was not bleeding profusely. Her body tensed when she heard his footsteps making their way towards her. Her heart began to beat along with the thuds that his shoes made on the hard cement floor. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself as she slowly pulled the gun from the back of her pants and turned off the safety.  
  
"You just had to stick your nose into this, didn't you? All you had to do is stay out of it. If you had, you wouldn't be in this situation now. And besides, what's so wrong with what I'm doing anyway? I'm going to live a good life. I'm pursuing my happiness. Isn't that my right to do?" He continued to walk slowly towards the desk. "But don't worry, Colonel. You'll die an honorable death."  
  
Mac aimed her gun at him as he rounded the end of the desk. "Well, that's more than I can say for you." She held the gun steady on him. "Drop the gun, Mr. Waters."  
  
"That's General Waters, Colonel. And even if you kill me, you'll never get out of here with those files. My men will have no trouble tracking down a crippled marine." He cocked the gun in his hand.  
  
"You're unworthy of the title of General. You're a traitor to the country that you swore to protect. That's what's wrong with what you're doing. One of the Air Force's core values is service before self. But you're selling out our country to our enemies."  
  
Waters rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah.Are those your final words, Colonel? Don't you want to beg for your life?"  
  
"Marines don't beg."  
  
"Very well. Good bye, Colonel. You've been in the way long enough." He aimed the gun down at her and began to pull back on the trigger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Harm's heart stopped at the sound of gun fire resonating through the area. He began to move towards the building only to be grabbed by Webb. "Let go now." He growled and pulled his arm free.  
  
"You won't do her any good if you rush in there and get yourself killed. We have to follow the plan, Rabb."  
  
The agents split into three groups and moved to their stations. The first group began to search the area surrounding the building while Harm's group headed in the back side and Webb's went in the front. They moved quietly and quickly through the building, searching the rooms. They took out everyone that they came across.  
  
With each room that they went through, Harm grew more frustrated. The two groups met outside the last room. Cornelius kicked the door open and the agents poured into the room. Harm rushed in, freezing when he saw two pairs of legs lying motionless behind the desk.  
  
"Mac?" Harm's voice cracked, his mouth painfully dry all of the sudden. He slowly stepped towards the desk, his heart pounding.  
  
Hands appeared on the edge of the desk followed by the rest of the body as Mac pulled herself up onto her feet, groaning softly in pain. She set the gun down on the desk. "Hey there."  
  
Harm and Webb both released breaths that they'd been holding. "Are you okay?" Webb asked.  
  
"I've been better. But I'm certainly better off than Waters here." She pulled the files out of her shirt and set them on the desk before beginning to move slowly towards them, her leg aching.  
  
"Mac!" Harm moved to her quickly.  
  
"Hey, look at it this way; I've got a matching set now." Mac smiled faintly.  
  
Harm couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "And this one wasn't my fault."  
  
"True. But I still don't plan of flying with you anytime soon." She smiled softly.  
  
"Sarah, we need to get you to a hospital." Webb interrupted.  
  
Mac nodded. "And then a big juicy steak? I'm starving."  
  
Webb laughed. "Anything you want." He took her arm gently and led her out to the cars, opening her door for her.  
  
Harm sighed and followed them. He headed over to one of the other cars. "At least she's safe." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Clay, wait."  
  
"Sarah, you have to get to a hospital." He protested.  
  
"I will. But, right now there's something that I have to do more." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.  
  
Webb nodded slightly.  
  
Mac moved past him and hobbled over to Harm.  
  
"Mac, you need to get off your feet." Harm tried to cover his surprise. He went quickly to her, his arms going to her waist to steady her.  
  
Mac smiled faintly and hugged him. "It's really good to see you, Flyboy." She whispered.  
  
Harm closed his eyes and carefully pulled her closer. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."  
  
Mac smiled more and relaxed in his arms. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Ninja Girl." His arms tightened around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He took a deep breath. Even with everything that had happened, she still smelled and felt incredible.  
  
Mac laughed softly.  
  
"Mac? I got your message. Well-..I got all of them. But, if you still want to talk.."  
  
Mac pulled back enough to look up into his eyes, her heart racing. "I do."  
  
Harm swallowed hard. "I just-.I mean, when I found out you were in trouble I had to come find you. I was so scared. And it isn't about being the hero. It was-..I mean-..you-..I'm-."  
  
Mac placed her finger on his lips. She smiled. "I love you too, Harm." When she saw his eyes widen, her smile faded and she stepped back quickly, whimpering in pain both physical and emotional. "I'm sorry. I thought that you-.I'm sorry. I was wrong."  
  
Harm shook himself out of his shock and pulled her back to him, claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her gently at first, caressing her lips with his own. But the kiss quickly grew in intensity in a kiss that could only be described as soul-searching. It left them both breathless. "I.do..I..love you..Sarah." He panted softly, his forehead resting against hers.  
  
Mac's eyes were brimming with happy tears, her smile returning once more. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. I love you, Sarah. I'm sorry it took me so long to say." He smiled and lowered his lips to hers again.  
  
Webb closed his eyes, sighing softly as he got in the car.  
  
"So, that's why you and Rabb were at each other's throats huh?" Cornelius asked as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Yeah. Although it was never really a competition. I never really stood a chance. Her heart always belonged to him. It just took them both awhile to accept and act on it."  
  
"Well, they're sure accepting it now." Cornelius chuckled and shook his head as he watched the couple behind led to another car, Harm carrying her in his arms.  
  
"Yeah. He just better make her happy. Because if he doesn't, he'll be the one with a broken nose."  
  
THE END ((YAY! I finished in time for today's deadline, lol. I didn't think I would.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
